smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Palace/Part 2
Glovey and Aksel begin sneaking through the shadows near the walls. They both begin to look around. They stop and see many hooded men walk through the halls, yet they appear to be too busy chatting with one another to pay any attention at the ground. Others are simply going on to their business as they walk alone to many different chambers. Aksel: Do any of zees men look familiar? Glovey: No. They all look the same, but none of them are Nemesis. Both Smurfs notice a passage that leads to a garden. They stop and get surprised when they see patches of grass with running water and a hot boiling sun above. Glovey: How is this possible? It’s day time in here. And it’s not winter in here. Aksel: I’m starting to think it is witchcraft. Glovey: I don’t know. Maybe if we keep going through here, we may find a trace of Nemesis. Both Smurfs begin exploring through a heavy mist. They are seen sweating really hard. Glovey is seen cutting through vines with his sword. What catches their attention is a strange symbol appearing on all the trees. The symbol was a triangle with an eye in the middle. They stop when they notice one half of the area appears to be night. They look up and see a moon. Aksel: Glovey… zis place feels evil… Glovey looks around and begins to hear strange muttering noises. He begins to walk over to a bush that is seen shaking. He uncovers it and sees a great big chimp shivering. Glovey: Huh? Aksel: Vat is a chimp doing out here? Glovey: He must be one of the cult’s prisoners, or one of Nemesis’. Either way, we can’t leave him out here. The chimp screeches and is seen running away whimpering. Glovey turns around and sees more hooded figures roaming the gardens. The men keep walking and never look down to notice the Smurfs. Glovey and Aksel give a sigh of relief and resume walking towards the trail. They keep walking until they hit an invisible wall. The only thing in the middle was what appeared as a cave. Glovey: It’s some kind of illusion. Look’s like the only way is through this cave. Both Smurfs walk inside the cave. From the other side, a bright light can be seen. After reaching the other side, they begin to start feeling the cold weather again. To their surprise, they are now in what appeared as a giant library. Both Smurfs notice many of the Wizzrobe roaming the library endlessly while others are seen conversing as they point at many of their texts. Glovey and Aksel get closer to try and hear what is being said about Nemesis, the Long Life Stone, and perhaps the Smurfs. “Carock doesn’t want to reveal us to the world just yet. Everything was set until Nemesis had to come and bring a Smurf to the master. I don’t see what the big deal is about Smurf essence.” “The Master says that he can extract Smurf essence to get more power, which can help us on our conquest to rid the world of that blinded faith.” “All it’s doing is delaying our mission of enlightenment. No matter. The world will thank us for doing them a favor of cleansing the world. We will be remembered as the ones who put an end to Christianity. As long as we have this chart with out plans, everything will be set.” The men get up and walk away to mingle with many other cultists. Glovey spies from below a table and turns around seeing Aksel climbing the table. Glovey: Aksel?! You’re going to blow our cover! Aksel is seen mumbling gibberish words, making it hard to understand as to what he is saying due to his heavy accent. The little friar zooms in the plans and notices the same symbol again on the paper. He quickly grabs it and jumps under the table. Glovey: Are you mad?! They’re going to find out! Aksel folds the chart and smacks Glovey on the head with it and crumples it up and throws it at a chimney. Glovey: What was that for? Aksel: I apologize. Look, let’s just keep going. As the Smurfs continue roaming around the library, the men can be heard and seen running around as they flip through books, trying to find their plans. “IT COULDN’T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED! SEARCH EVERY TABLE AND BOOK!” Glovey and Aksel walk into another room and to their surprise find Nemesis standing next to Smurfette. Glovey pulls out his sword and runs straight at Nemesis, as Aksel calls him to stop. Glovey ends up going right through Nemesis, making the haired Smurf puzzled. Aksel: No Glovey, look! It’s another illusion! Glovey pokes the robes of Nemesis, as his finger goes right through. He then goes to where Smurfette is seen sleeping. She appears to be behind glass. He uses his shield to smash the glass. He is relieved when he sees that it is her. He tries t lift her until the glass magically restores itself again to prevent Smurfette from being taken. Aksel: Wait Glovey. You don’t have to keep smashing the glass. Vat good will come of zat? Vee know she is okay. Vee can go explore some more and find some way to release her. These peoples… I sense true evil in them… Do you trust me Glovey? Glovey: Of course. Why do you ask? Aksel: I don’t know how to explain zees, but I feel if vee leave with Smurfette just like that, zees men vill do something to horrible to the whole world. We need to foil whatever it is that they are doing. Glovey: I… Glovey looks back at Smurfette and he gazes at her again as he sighs. Glovey: Okay Aksel… Both Smurfs continue down the path. They begin to see more strange illusions coming out from the walls with the same pyramid and eye symbol. They find a dead end with the leader of the wizzrobe. He is seen sitting in a throne with a cauldron. The smoke appears to be showing images of events that occurred. The wizard is seen with other men surrounding him as they watch. Carock: You are wondering as to why I have summoned you all. One of my pupils Nemesis… Among them, Nemesis rises and stands next to Carock. Carock: He has brought me a Smurf as an offering. You should all be aware of my anger towards my past failure. Now what does all this have to do with a Smurf you ask? The druid sits and begins to tell his backstory. Carock: I was with my brother doing the master’s work. Our main goal was to wake the world up and make them realize that we needed to move forward. It was time for a new beginning, and the first thing that had to go away was Christianity. The master said it was… brainwashing the world into madness. We were the chosen ones to go and start the conquest, starting on Europe. My brother became leader of the Druids and started his conquest on Belgian along with many men. Images begin to change on the smoke as it portrays the story Carock speaks. Carock: Of course… there always has to those who get in the way. That’s when the foolish Paladore appeared. He had to go and ruin all our plans. The druid leader is seen with many druids being sent prisoners inside a tree. I too almost became a victim of his demise. I had no choice but to retreat. This island became my exile. Luckily, the master felt pity for me and he was able to have me communicate with my brother who was in the underworld. I instructed him to escape with the help of the Moonrock amulet. He was able to free himself and almost succeeded in freeing his men. The images begin to portray the time when the Smurfs had used the stone ax to seal him again as his amulet disappears. Glovey: Aksel, look… Papa Smurf is the reason why this guy hates Smurfs. Carock: But now that I have this Smurf, I can use the Smurf essence too restore the life to my brother and whatever is left, I shall offer to the master as tribute. You are all dismissed now! One of the hooded figures is seen speaking closely to Carock. Carock: What?! What do you mean you lost the plans?! You fool! Nemesis is seen sneaking off to another chamber as the Smurfs follow behind him. Nemesis shuts the door behind him and zaps the ground. Nemesis: I knew you would follow me Smurf! Glovey: Hold on Nemesis! Glovey pulls out the fake Long Life Stone, making Nemesis stop zapping. Nemesis tries to reach for it but is then Glovey puts it away. Glovey: Not so fast. Don’t forget about our bargain. You still have to return Smurfette safe and sound. Nemesis pulls out a vile and drinks it, making himself into his monstrosity form again. Glovey quickly pulls off his shield and hides in cover. The wizard takes a gaze of his reflection and screams in fear. He shoots at a wall and breaks it to go to the room where Smurfette is. Glovey and Aksel run after Nemesis who trips and break the small prison where Smurfette was. Glovey: Nemesis! Tell me how to restore life to her! Nemesis: Never! Nemesis resumes firing as he makes too much noise. Many druids run in, including Carock to see the commotion. Carock walks forward and picks up Glovey. Carock: Well, well… more delicious Smurfs… heh heh heh! Glovey looks at Carock in an angry manner and pokes his eyes, then bites his fingers. Carock drops Glovey as he tries to rub his eyes and fingers to seize the pain. Carock: Why you! Carock is about to zap Glovey, but is pushed by Nemesis. Nemesis: You fool! He has the Long Life Stone! Carock gets up and zaps Nemesis with a blast of electricity. Carock: How dare you put a finger on me?! I am your master! You shall treat me as such! Nemesis: Forget your ways Carock! With the Long Life Stone, I won’t be needing the Wizzrobe! I will become more powerful than you, and you so called “master.” Carock: Enough! Carock picks up Nemesis and blasts him through he wall. Nemesis is seen flying far off to the ocean. Carock: Now I have three Smurfs! Glovey: Wait! Wouldn’t you rather make a deal? We heard you’re fond of making “deals.” Both Glovey and Aksel move their fingers sarcastically as they point to the ground. Carock: Very well… I’m listening. Glovey pulls out the fake stone and shows it to Carock. Glovey: This is the Long Life Stone and… Carock: I don’t believe it! It actually exists! So, you want to trade this for your fellow Smurf? Glovey: Yes. Carock: Take it! I don’t need it anymore now that I have this! Glovey: Hold on! First you need to tell me how to wake her up. Carock: I don’t know! Try moving her, slap her, and throw water in her face! Look! That’s not my problem anymore! Guards! Get these filthy vermin out of my palace! Many of the Wizzrobe are seen blasting at Glovey and Aksel. Glovey deflects all the beams back at the men, who get shocked and disappear. Glovey and Aksel run and pick up Smurfette. They try to hide from the angered wizard. They run through the long hallway, which takes them back to the fake jungle. They keep and stop when they find the chimp again. Glovey whistles at it and waves to get its attention. The chimp comes and picks up Glovey, Aksel, and the sleeping Smurfette. He climbs up a tree and what appears to be the sky with a hole in it. After going through the hole, the real sky is revealed, still with the falling snow. The chimp takes the Smurfs to a nearby cave. Glovey: Thank you very much for saving us. What is your name anyways? The chimp is seen hopping around as he laughs and makes rassberries. His lips appear to be forming foam and bubbles. Glovey: Hmm… I know! Bubbles! The chimp begins to clap in joy as he hops around. He picks up Glovey and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Aksel: I can see you already made a new friend. Glovey: Isn’t he something? We should bring him back to the forest. We can’t just leave him here anyways. We still need to find a way to get rid of old what’s his face and try to wake Smurfette up. Personally, I am all out of ideas, I’m very tired, it’s freezing… Shall I say more? Aksel: We can’t start complaining now. It vill lead us nowhere. As much as I don’t like to say it but, veere going have to return to zee great palace, Glovey. Glovey: I was afraid you were going to say that… Aksel: For now, vee should get some rest. You saved Smurfette. You can now rest peacefully knowing she is safe. When things don’t look to well, one must pray hard until something happens. Glovey decides to rest as Aksel stays focused in his prayer session. Glovey begins to dream about being back in the Smurfs’ village as he spies on Smurfette. He notices all the Smurfs giving her flowers as she stands there winking and flipping her hair from one side to the other. What caught his attention was her makeup compact. He started to recall a time Smurfette told him about how she was originally created for evil. He wakes up automatically and begins to search in Smurfette’s pockets until he finds her compact. Aksel: I had no idea you wore makeup Glovey… Glovey doesn’t hesitate to open the compact and tap on the mirror. Glovey: Hello? Is this thing working? Is anybody there? The mirror begins to show a blurry image. Aksel: Amazing! A magic mirror?! The image distorts and finally reveals itself to be Scruple and Azrael. Glovey: You?! Scruple: It’s the Smurfs! What have you done to Gargy?! You Smurfs won’t get away with this! Glovey: Listen to me. You have it all wrong. Gargamel is doing fine. A bit too fine if you ask me… He’s out in the village probably behind a warm fireplace. Glovey sighs and shakes his head. Glovey: Anyways, to make a long story short, I’m here with Aksel… Aksel: Hallo! Glovey: And Smurfette is here too, well sort of… She’s in a sleeping spell and we’re kind of trapped here with a bad wizard who wants to take over the world by extracting her soul or something. I didn’t really pay much attention. Scruple: That’s some story. Now let me ask you a question. WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?! You Smurfs took Gargamel and are probably torturing him. Glovey begins to think. Glovey: Okay. How about this; You help us and we’ll show you that Gargamel is safe. Seriously, he’s okay. He’s back in the village. He’s still as nasty as you, but I’m sure he’s working on his mood behind house arrest. Scruple:Grrr… Fine. What do you want? Glovey: Well uhm… Do you think Gargamel has any old books that say anything about sleeping spells? Scruple: I’ll see what I can do. I’ll contact you again as soon as I find something. By the way, did Gargy actually do a sleeping spell? Glovey: No, Nemesis did. Scruple: Of course the other wizard did. The others always do something useful. The image on the compact of Scruple dims away as he is seen shaking his head in disappointment. Aksel: Vee still have to return either way Glovey! Glovey: Why do you want to go back? We have Smurfette. This was the only purpose I had of being in this loony place. Aksel: Surely you’re not being selfish, are you? They’re trying to put an end to Christianity! Glovey: Aksel, please. Do you really think one crazy wizard with no men left is going to rule the world under the influence of you know who? Aksel: Glovey, don’t you remember that his brother once came back to life to try and fight the Schmuhlfs? Glovey freezes for three seconds and pulls Aksel. Glovey: And just like that, we’re going to go stop him. Glovey and Aksel run outside the snow and find the chimp. Glovey whistles to catch his attention. Glovey: Bubbles! We’re going to go fight the bad guy and we need you to watch Smurfette! The chimp responds positive and runs to lie in front of the small cave, hiding the entrance from any other small intruder. Glovey and Aksel are seen walking back towards the palace. Glovey: It’s kind of odd. This shield was going to be used to reflect Nemesis’ hideous appearance. At least I know mirrors can reflect magic back. Aksel remains quiet as he follows Glovey into the fortress. As the Smurfs walk back into the throne room, they see Carock speaking to what appears a ball of light. Carock: I need more time master… Voice: IF YOU BOW AND WORSHIP ME, ALL WILL BE PROVIDED. Carock: Master! I’m offended! You know my allegiance to you is eternal. Voice: WE ARE BEING WATCHED. The flame dies out and Carock get up searching around the room and finds no sign of life. Carock: Hmm…. It’s those Smurfs again. I’ll take care of them. The wizard reaches for a spell book and finds the Smurfs hiding there. Carock: Aha! I got you now! Glovey: Look! It’s a ghost! The wizard stares at Glovey with his angry red eyes. Glovey: Look! It’s a cloud! The wizard resumes staring at Glovey, as he fails to distract him. Glovey: Look, somebody’s tripping down your stairs! The stairs. Stairs. Stairs. Somebody’s tripping over them! The wizard finally rotates his head to stare at his staircase and sees nothing. He turns around again to see all his books and maps torn apart. The Smurfs appear to be missing. Glovey and Aksel are seen running outside back into the beach. Glovey begins to vibrate and he reaches for his pocket to pull out the makeup compact. Glovey: Scruple! Scruple: Okay Smurf, I found out how to fix Smurfette. She’s in a sleeping spell that originates from druids. To wake her up, you must… A blast hits Glovey, making him fall and drop the compact, which breaks. Glovey: Oh great… Aksel: Vee’re going to need a miracle, Glovey! Glovey tries to defend himself and Aksel with the mirror shield, which works by reflecting Carock his blasts right back to him. Unfortunately this causes no harm to him. Carock: I have you now Smurfs! Say hello to Paladore in the other world for me! Bwa ha ha! As soon as Carock begins to charge up for a big attack, Bubbles appears in the scene and lunges himself on top of the wizard and begins to smack him on the hood, giving Glovey and Aksel time to run away back to the small hideout. Smurf to [[The Great Palace/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:The Great Palace chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes